Angel Voice
by Cabriel
Summary: Ron heard an angel while the angel was in his home. Will he be able to tell her how he really felt?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Angel Voice.  
  
The stillness of the night was inviting the souls of those who are pained to come. And the pained souls are drawn into the night. But this soul still has light.  
  
Ronald Weasley looked at the Burrow, his home for years. But then it didn't feel complete. HE didn't feel complete. But in the last few days it did. For SHE was there. Only if she knew that she made him whole. If she knew that he loves her.  
  
A scary word, love. But a powerful one.  
  
One word but it had decided the fate of men. One word that can cause happiness and despair.  
  
One word that made a Weasley tremble with fear.  
  
He loved everything about her. The way her hair sways whenever she walked or the way she nibbles the end of her quill whenever she solves a difficult problem.  
  
And then she had to sing.  
  
It was beautiful. She never sang in front of them before. He already loved the way she talked but now he was obsessed. He had to get away before he does something he might regret.  
  
"Alright there Ron?" Ginny asked as she followed her brother to the garden.  
  
"I'm fine," he sighed. Ginny knew that he wasn't fine. And she knew the reason. But she knew how to wait. Wait before he could tell her about it.  
  
Ron was gazing at the stars when he heard Hermoine sing again.  
  
"If you strain your ears, you could probably hear it," he sighed and looked at the house.  
  
"Hear what?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"There," he inclined his head towards the source. "That voice."  
  
"I can hear it," Ginny said as she looked at her brother.  
  
"I always feel something that I can't put into words," he said softly, "That's an angel's voice."  
  
"You're being sentimental," Ginny said.  
  
"Am I?" he asked but then he looked once again at the sky.  
  
"Or over-romantic," Ginny giggled.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he said.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she asked.  
  
"Her voice leaves an echo, a melody that fades into darkness. It descends in a deep blue aurora that also makes me sing," he said.  
  
"You're whipped," Ginny smiled.  
  
"There's something I believe though I'm called a fool for it," he smirked and looked at his sister. "The dream I had that day hasn't change."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my brother," Ginny smirked. Ron wasn't being himself today.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe all the feelings inside of me are having too much effect on my emotions and sound mind."  
  
"That's for sure," she sighed. "What made you this way?"  
  
"I found an angel's voice," he smiled. "It was shimmering beyond the horizon. Only her appearance wasn't a dream. It flows and flows on until we meet again. Whenever I close my eyes it's always in my heart, that angel voice."  
  
"You're not making any sense," Ginny sighed. "I though you didn't like her, with all your fighting and such."  
  
"The heart changes just like the scenery," Ron said. "It can't be helped. In this case, "Where is God?" is a whimsical question, so don't count on getting an answer."  
  
"Now you're being poetic," Ginny smiled as she saw something interesting behind Ron. "You're making me nauseous.  
  
"I want to go on running, not wanting to stop. I want to get past the dark," Ron sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Why?" another voice said but Ron was so out of it he didn't notice.  
  
"Because I felt an angel's voice," he said. "The distant beat of the heart joins the rhythm. And then we can meet here. Her appearance burns into my eyes, and even in the heavy night..."  
  
"Yes?" the voice prompted.  
  
"It gives me strength," he said.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"That angel voice," Ron sighed.  
  
"Do you feel deeply about her that way?"  
  
"Yes," Ron said.  
  
"Then why can't you tell her?"  
  
"She's my best friend," Ron said. "I don't want to destroy our friendship with something like passion."  
  
"Trust me Ron, I feel the same way."  
  
"Does she...." Ron's voice trailed at logic suddenly slammed his brain.  
  
The voice said "I".  
  
Ginny wasn't speaking for a few minutes now.  
  
Was Ginny a ventriloquist? Then what his sister said made her nervous.  
  
"Strain your ears, Ron. Can't you hear it?" she teased as she walked away. Ron followed her with his eyes, cringing as he did.  
  
"That voice," she said softly. Ron met with brown eyes as his sister looked at her.  
  
"That angel's voice," Ginny smiled and went into the house.  
  
Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny entered the house. Ron was red with embarrassment. She had heard everything.  
  
"Hi," he said softly.  
  
"That was pretty, Ron," she smiled.  
  
"You heard?" Ron asked. Well duh, obviously, his mind said. What he was to do? She had heard everything...  
  
"Since you found an angel's voice in the horizon," she smiled. Okay, maybe not all but she heard enough. Now, Ron was picking a good spot to burry himself. "I never thought you had such feelings for me."  
  
"Getting into a row with you was covering that," he said.  
  
"So?" Hermione smiled further. "You liked my singing that much?"  
  
"Not just your singing," Ron said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Really?" she teased. Oh what the hell, she already heard you blabbing it to the world.  
  
"I... love you," Ron said and got the shovel that was placed by the wall. Now to find somewhere nice for that grave.  
  
"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said with a blush. Ron dropped at shovel with a clang and looked at Hermione confusingly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked. He had heard her but wasn't sure if it was a dream.  
  
"I, Hermione Granger, hereby declare her undying love for Ronald Weasley," she said with a smile. "You git," she added.  
  
"Kiss her already!" a loud whisper shouted from above.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Ron looked at the window but he wasn't there. Ron sighed and despite the fact that they were being watched, he went closer to Hermione.  
  
He then cupped her face and brought his lips closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes, her breath quickened as she felt his heat. All logic was lost as they were caught in the heat of the moment.  
  
Then... they were drowned in their passion.  
  
Ron's lips touched Hermione's sweet lips. He could feel his heart racing at the same time his mind flaring. Hermione let her emotions go, seeking the warmth emanating from Ron.  
  
She hungered for him as the kiss deepened. He longed for her as their love reached for each other.  
  
And sometimes, all it took was a little nudge... from an angel's song.  
  
End.  
Mini Epilogue:  
  
"You would think they'd come out of it for air," Ginny said as she gazed upon the two lovebirds from her room window. Harry was looking at his watch, counting the seconds go by.  
  
Ron and Hermione slowly and reluctantly broke their blissful kiss, and held each other in their arms.  
  
"Two minutes and fifty eight seconds," Harry whistled. "They could stay underwater and still come up kissing."  
  
"It's just their bottled up emotions coming to the surface," Ginny sighed as she saw the two walking away, Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder. "I'm the first to admit that my sorry excuse for a brother did something right for a change."  
  
"What made him do it?" Harry asked. "He was going on and on about Hermione having a voice of an angel."  
  
"She actually does," Ginny smiled and looked at Harry. "THAT was the reason. Her voice tipped the scale."  
  
"It's a matter of time," Harry smiled. "They're like a time bomb waiting to explode."  
  
"A time what?"  
  
"Never mind," Harry sighed. "I wonder what you would do to tip my scale," he said softly.  
  
"Pardon?" Ginny asked. But Harry smiled sweetly and looked at the evening sky.  
  
"The wind feels nice tonight," he said as the soft breeze caressed his face.  
  
"The wind sings a fine tune," Ginny agreed. She leaned on Harry's side, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
She sighed as she savored the moment.  
  
Smiling to have found out that Harry had a scale to tip.  
  
End.  
  
A/n: My flimsy attempt to a song fic. I had incorporated the words of "Angel Voice" in the dialogue. Actually, the translation. Angel Voice is originally a Japanese song written for the OAV Macross Dynamite 7.  
  
I don't know what came to me in writing this. I don't even know how to write a song fic.  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks 


End file.
